DARK SOULS: THORNS OF RED
by Methodical Mind
Summary: Kirk The Knight of Thorns. Begins his life with a cycle. A cycle of killing. To create himself an understanding. A gesture. To himself. To all he kills. To create a covenant he would love for Years to come. Even in his own time of death. He would be bound to. Kirk journey's into the Fair Lady's love even til her Death.
1. LET THE DARKNESS RUN

I

LET THE DARKNESS RUN

 _"Fire's have been dying over time. They come and go. With what strength they bring upon themselves to save our dying world. They bring Peace. For Years._

 _Not decades. Fire's Ember's last a few. Not Centuries. But this unbalanced world continues to live among all. Its oldest by it's time. But our embers will out last us."_

Swords sounded off.

Blood was slashed across.

The sounds they made were heard.

Heavy.

Splash.

All was heard. Even the cries of pain.

Deep within the very core of the mountain hill top. A fierce battle had went on. From the first encounter. Towards the second. This time. It wasn't a warning.

Heated steam of powerful hot tension went off. Burning away. Letting everything burn to nothing. Down below. Into the core of the mountain. Was the Knight.

Eve The Knight of East. A white colored , armored knight with a dream. A dream to create a safe haven for humanity. Along with saving herself.

She was on her right knee. Bleeding out. Bits of her blood dripped onto the burned soil underneath her. Her steel hardened Knight helmet was battered and torn.

Her enemy could see her right eye clearly. He watched her. Swinging his blackened sharp , pointy blade of thorns. His left hand held his spiky , porcupine like shield.

His helmet stared towards her. The liquid pond around them continued to burst and move like water. Kirk The Thorn Knight. Made a laughing gesture towards her.

" What?! That's it?" he asked loudly

" Rrrr. Shut up!" she yelled

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed on

Eve's eye's stared angered. Furious towards Kirk. His thin body. Moving as if he was enjoying this battle. Moving like a happy child. Moving with delight. Eve struggled.

" . .Tsk. ." whispered Kirk sarcastically

Eve stood up. As she did. Her left ankle gave out. Bursting with blood. Her lower abdomen that was hit with spike's that came from him. Kirk's helmet's gaze stared.

Stared deeply into the direction of the wound's splatter's reach. He sighed. Looking beyond her. Towards the screaming skeleton's of bones. They rushed.

Screaming with bone like weapons. Eve turned her gaze looking back. Seeing them. Her teeth gritted. She tried to stop the wound from bleeding out.

Yet she couldn't from her abdomen. She reached to grab ahold of her knight's sword. Only to drop it again. The weight and her wound were becoming too much.

She grunted louder. Looking back. She saw them. The screaming loudly enemies of zombie like thralls. Swinging swords , poles, sticks, Maces. All kinds of weapons.

Looking forward. Kirk whistled and walked away. Skipping across the floating remains of what seemed to be like floating remains of old burned land.

" Well pleasure to have met you Eve of the White Knights" said Kirk

" FUCK YOU!" she yelled aloud

" I won't give you that chance!" he yelled laughing

Kirk whistled his way. Walking passed other's that were possessed by the uttering darkness. Kirk's right arm spun his tiny spike shield on his finger tips.

His left hand carried his sword. His back belt pocket carried in a bag. A light brownish colored bag. Tied up in a bonnet. He smiled inside his helmet. Knowing his love.

The woman he would die for. Was down this road. The long road of endless darkness. The kind he enjoyed. The road of loneliness he loved with such thrill.

His memories of his past were a blur. He could remember the earliest days when he awoke. He stopped for a second. As a passing demon. Passed by his left side. Huge.

Large , strong. Horns and bone like structure came out of its body. The Capra demon looked passed him walking on forward. Kirk was reminded of the tone of voice.

The Memory of his days.

* * *

 _...Kirk's most recent memory..._

She looked towards him with such a sight. Staring towards him with what she had as glowing eyes of beauty to Kirk. He watched her. Moving. Walking slowly.

In his right hand. He placed his small shield onto his back. His spiky sword he dropped. It barely sounded off. He dropped down to his knee.

His head looking towards the ground. She was stunned. Puzzled. A Knight. Making a sign of allegiance.

" Who are you?" whispered the tone of voice

" Kirk. Kirk The Thorn Knight" he said

" A Knight?" she said

" Your such beauty. Your amazing" he whispered to her

" Interesting, to hear you speak" she said

The Spider Lady Boss. She watched him reaching out to her with his extended arm. The massive spider like woman. Watched him. This man. This living being.

Trying to escape the living. By throwing himself into the very pits of emptiness of the world. The very darkness of the world. The huge shade of it. Kirk wanted her.

Wanted to serve her. Wanted to love her. She was like him. Filled with nothing. Having missing parts of themselves that many wouldn't understand. He loved it.

Being different from many others.

" What would you do to prove yourself?" she asked him

Kirk looked towards her. Standing up straight. He didn't say a word to her. He made a funny gesture. He waved his arms in waves. Waves of happiness. He didn't sigh.

He just went on reaching for his sword. Walking away from her. Whistling aloud. She only wondered more about him. About what he was going to do for her love.

" Dont'cha Worry Baby I'll be back" he said smiling


	2. THRILLS OF LOVE AND KILLING

II

THRILLS OF LOVE AND KILLING

Tall were the massive dark forest tree's. Tall and long. Blocking out the sunlight. Much of it's remains broke through. But it was tiny amounts.

The very ground was dank. Broken chunks of old wooden like structures of homes were broken apart. Thin like zombie corpses were lying on the ground dead.

Lifeless. Beaten. An exiled Knight breathing easy. Trying to retain his breath and control his muscles. The knight wielded a strong long powerful weapon.

Long knight's sword. His shield was cracked. His chest piece had a melted acid that had broken through. He heard a distant whistling sound. A clam tone.

Without any worry. He laughed. The Knight was known as " Murray The Banished". A knight who had gone rogue for some time. Now he was left with a scared name.

Nothing came out of good for him. Murray tossed his cracked shield into the ground. As it smashed through the leaves.

The whistling man came out walking from the distance. Kirk The Knight of Thorns smiled watching him. He grabbed his tiny shield. Standing still.

His hands were down by his sides. Not worrying about this situation.

" Knight of Thorns" said Murray

" Sorry but Who are you?" asked Kirk sarcastically

" Murray The Banished Knight" he said

Kirk stretched his arms and cracked his neck. Looking around to see if anybody else was about him. Kirk got into his fighting stance ready to go head to head.

Murray watched this thin man. Wanting to kill. Wanting to feel the rush of his blood circulating a lot more than normal. Murray walked towards him. Taking light steps.

Moving his hands forward. Holding his massive sword with both hands. He wielded. Kirk laughed at him then bowed. Respecting and taunting him.

" Why are you in my way" asked Murray

" I need your death for something much more important" said Kirk

" More? Were both knights. With different motives" said Murray

" Yes!? Yes! But-BBBUUTT! I have a wifey who'd love to see your blood run" he yelled aloud

Kirk hurled himself rapidly moving forward. Murray collided into his spike shield. The powerful thorn's from the shield pierced through his chain mail. He could feel them.

Both men went side ways. One left the other went right. Kirk hopped. Skipped a bit. Feeling the sudden rushing movement within himself. He laughed. Yelled in joy.

Murray rushed slamming his long knight sword into the ground. Kirk had jumped rolling into the ground. Dodging left side.

Coming up as he swiped upwards towards the eye sight of Murray's vision. Murray's eye within his helmet grew wide. So wide as the spiky blade came closer and closer.

* * *

\- HOURS AFTER MURRAY-

Kirk created his own version of the glowing light of the thing. The very essence of the one called "Bonfire". His bonfire had red and black flames. Burning.

Watching into the tone of the flames. He watched. Reminding the short things in life. These short fragments within his very self being. Those.

Kinds that would bother him at times. Would affect him much. His shield was beside him. Along with his blade. He stood up and stretched for a second.

Around him the woods were silent. A silent night. Kirk took a moment towards the high above moon light he loved and enjoyed.

He thought of it as a lonely star much like himself. Not like the sun. Solaire had that one covered for himself. Wanting all the glory and the enlightenment.

Kirk over heard at the far distance. A Merchant woman. Stopping to take a sip from her flask. She watched him. He watched and noticed her. He waved casually.

Like a child. A newborn into a dangerous , and hostile world. The merchant's back pack was heavy. Yet she was strong enough to lift with one arm. She went on.

Following the small trail towards the distant kingdom. Kirk looked towards his fire again. Hearing the memories speaking to him. Once more. He slapped his helmet.

Trying to rid them. Trying to make sense of something.

* * *

\- HOURS LATER -

The Spider Lady Boss opened her eyes. Opened her right hand. Seeing the burning soul within her grasp. Within her palm. She smiled. Watching it burn.

Kirk was on one knee. Bounded. Bowing towards her reign of might. Kirk looked towards her as she touched his spiky head. She smiled towards his strength.

His will. His love towards her. Meaning much in strength and what he was willing to do for her.

" WELCOME TO THE COVENANT " she said

Kirk looked towards her without doubt at all.

Both hands touched.


	3. THORNS OF LOVE

III

THORNS OF LOVE

Sitting back up. He had felt it. Not pain. Not caring. But the flesh against his own. He had forgotten this. The word that meant "Touch". This word.

He looked towards the ceiling. He could see the cracked hole in his battered remaining concrete home. The home he created 12 Years Ago today. He knew it. Loved it.

Kirk looked down towards his open palm hands. Bare hands. They didn't shake. Not anymore. His nightmares were still at there own worst. Yet. Now. He knew them.

Enjoyed them. Wondered when will the day arrive when. When and if. He would ever loose them. Or even worse. Loose himself to them. There own power. Strong.

Standing up as he stretched. He laughed. Cracking his back. Reaching his own flexing toes from his feet. He wore no armor. No shirt.

Walking out of his blackening 4 Walls tiny shack. He stood against the broken doorway. His arms crossed. He stared towards the outside dying world. The ground.

The air. The sky. All blocked. Life all around this area was either Ashes. Or Dead. Reaching for his own Estus Flask.

He took a sip of it's powerful orange juice like til his own fill. He smiled. Grinning. His shack was small enough for 2 people to live within.

The bed was short. His desk and writing journal. Along with his armor his back pack. All his belongings were there. The shack had it's own thorns on the outside.

Surrounding him. Kirk loved this place. Loved this world he was brought into. To exist. The sunlight was blocked.

A solar eclipse. As he knew this world would be coming to an end. The painful sudden end to his dreams of pain. Taking another sip.

He tossed the estus flask back into his bed.

* * *

 _\- THE PLANNING OF RECOVERY-_

Home. Home is where the heart is. Home is were safety is at. 4 Knights were among the safety of this location of the bonfire. All taking in refugee. To ease there own.

To see a calm moment to survive or live. This shrine they created for themselves would protect them. From invaders. Killers. Phantoms.

" What?!" yelled Eve The White Knight

Eve The White Knight dropped into her own seat. Just sitting there. With her eyes wide then closed. She tried shaking it off. Looking away towards her shield.

She remembered her allies. Her team mates. Her family like allies. She loved. Cared for. Admired. All separated now. Shaken off from there own people. Scattered.

" Murray's dead " said another Knight

"No...Damn it" said Eve

Eve touched the map on the wooden table. Seeing the scattered areas they searched and witnessed. She could see the map of the Dungeons. The Castle. Lothric.

Everything of the kingdom they knew. Was mapped for there own knowledge. She knew this was actions of Kirk. That Thorn Knight. Rogue. Loner.

She knew she would have to kill him. Along with the Spider. The Fairy Lady. She was much pain. She was much of the reasons the area was dying out.

Bleeding out of faith. Eve wanted her gone. But as long as Kirk was among them. It e very difficult with Kirk taking them out. His own strength was doubled.

His speed and own being powered by her. The Fairy Lady. Eve looked back seeing them. The 3 other , Knights. They grabbed there swords and shields.

There armor was fixed by Andre the Black smith.

" We have to kill Kirk. Along with her" said Eve

" Eve you barely survived the 2nd encounter what makes you think-"

" No. This third time. It will change. I know how it will" she said determined

" What?"

" I'll be back within 3 days with the answer" she said

Eve took her bag. Her weapons. Her gear. Leaving them to there own duties across the map. The remaining knights. All had there own things of what to do.

Each with a different task and target. Eve was among them as 3rd Leader. The last 2 Leaders had died. Giving up there own lives for them. Dying in the line of duty.

To kill Kirk Eve thought to herself. She would have to go through a more intense training. Or just get lucky to out smart him. This thriving menace.


	4. HOLLOW OF YOUR ECLIPSE

IV

HOLLOW OF YOUR ECLIPSE

Around the sky. Darkness began to move. Move about with massive large distant beasts. Some Dragons. Creating Chaos. Others Mythical beasts. Just trying life.

Ongoing about was a traveling Knight. Headed towards his next destination. Minding his own business. Remembering the words of Eve. Fight. Kill. Kirk. Enemy.

Walking down the path of the dirt rocky road. The Knight named " Clio Yurr". A member of Eve's Knights of The White. Stopped. Noticing ahead of him. A giant.

Sleeping. Sleeping away on the ground blocking the path forward. He sighed. Knowing this made his day. His mission a lot more difficult than what it should be.

Walking with a sneaking motion. He moved towards it. Trying to climb over it. Trying to do his own best not to waking him up. As he reached up above the body.

His hand was grabbed ahold of tightly being pressed. The grip was strong. Powerful. As it pulled Clio. He yelled. Being thrown over and into the ground.

He felt a sharp spiky blade into his left shoulder. He screamed with a high pich voice. Yelling in pain. He kicked and tried to hit Kirk back. Kirk laughed and walked away.

Holding his stomach. Bending over as he yelled. Yelled aloud with loud screaming laughing with a tone voice that reminded you of _Johnny Knoxville from Jackass_.

Kirk pointed his left hand with his extended index finger pointing towards him.

"HAHAHAHA!"

" OH YOUR SHIT!"

" SOO BAD! WHAT A LOOSER! NO WONDER YOUR PART OF EVE'S FUCKING GROUP"

"ALL OF YOU FAILURES! FAILURES!"

The body of the massive Giant breathed in and out. Sleeping well sounded. Not caring anything about what was going on around him. The giant scratched his ass.

Kirk looked back screeching scared. then breathed in easy once again. Clio pulled out the sword and sent it flying back towards Kirk. His laughing. His emotions.

He yelled laughing hard. Yet he literally caught it in his bare hand. Not worrying about it. He tossed it into the air. His shield as he held it up.

Lowering his sword by his side. Kirk looked towards the sky above. Wondering what would she say about him now. What she would whisper into his helmet. The What.

Kirk didn't even realize about it. The moment The knight stood up again he shoved his mighty Knight sword towards Kirk. Yet Kirk , rolled right into the ground.

As the giant behind him rose up yelling aloud. slamming it's powerful massive hammer. Cracking the ground. Tearing it apart. Kirk dropped falling onto his ass.

He clapped his hands. Looking towards the Knight Clio getting slapped by the Giant's strong powerful strength. Clio rolled across the dirt ground.

His left arm ached in pain. His blood spilled out from his bottom jaw. He struggled to stand. Clio watched as The Giant stood up yelling at the top of it's lungs.

Yet Kirk laughed and kicked wildly into the air. Not noticing the Giant raising his massive hammer in an upside down motion above him. As the shadow grew.

Kirk stopped laughing and stared towards it.

" Awww. Crap" he said

Dropping rapidly. It smashed through the ground. The giant's teeth gritted then his mouth opened up. Yelling roaring in such rage. The inner rage for being wakened.

Clio the Knight watched as it's rage turned towards his direction. He didn't know what else. Either Kirk was finally killed or alive? Hurt?

Weakened to where he can be killed. Clio watched the giant rush forward. Dragging it's hammer until. The Giant yelled. Being slashed by a powerful whip from it's back.

Another ally had arrived to help. Another Knight by the name of " Othia ". The Knight of purity. As she was known.

* * *

 _\- WHAT HAPPENED TO KIRK THE KNIGHT OF THORNS-_

" AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH"

"PLEASE NOOOO! IM SO IMPORTANT!"

" PLEASE! I MIGHT HAVE CHILDREN IN MY FUTURE!"

Screamed over and over. Kirk with his hands blocking his face like a girl. Like a teen age girl. He screamed in a high pitch voice.

The Fairy Lady only stared at the man. The Knight she began to admire and maybe love. He was on his ass. Screaming. He didn't stop until he did.

Lowering his hands. He made a gesture. The Fairy Lady sighed looking away from him. He stood up rapidly. Acting as if everything was awesome and cool.

" Hahaha. Don't worry baby. I was kidding..."

She stared with a serious stare. Then chuckled.

" Babe. I was in control. You didn't have to teleport me away" said Kirk so confidently

Kirk was scratching his helmet. Looking confused on one thing or many more than one.

" Eve is closing in" said The Fairy Lady

" I'm here. I will Fight for you. Do anything for you my lovely legs of Life" said Kirk blowing her a kiss


	5. FALLING THORNS OF BLOOD

V

FALLING THORNS OF BLOOD

Weeks have passed since Kirk was saved from death. Kirk had gone through Knights. Monsters. Taking souls. Large amounts of souls for her. In her name.

By his doing she had gained a new level in strength. Kirk had also been given a new height in power. As Kirk grew so did Eve of the White Knights. She had gone off.

Leaving for some time. Leaving her Knights to there own duties. They each fought and over time. Began to loose hope at some point. Seeing this fight as endless.

They wanted to end it. Quick. Rid of it's dangerous ongoing poison.

Kirk traveled through the path. The broken lifeless dungeon. Wipping out the blood from his blade. His shield was on his back. He loved this job. Or as he see's it.

He took the estus flask of this fallen corpse. Taking a good powerful drink of it's strong essence. Kirk yelled aloud. Breathing in life.

The kind he needed to survive in this world. To heal himself. Not to show care. But just enough to live for another fight after.

Kirk's gaze was towards the fading light of the estus in his hand. He laughed. Tossing it aside. Behind him.

A tall thinner Knight of the white's came dropping down from a high point. She dropped heavily and grunted aloud. Kirk knew she was trying her best to back stab him.

Yet. Kirk rolled right and returned with his full two handed spiky strike. His thrust was dead on. Othia the knight of Purity. Strong. Healing abilities. Including light magic.

She turned slamming her powerful whip into his direction. It's glowing light was bright. Causing Kirk to be harmed either way. His darkness began to ache. Kirk yelled.

Then laughed his way out. Rolling on the ground. He quickly grabbed ahold of his shield blocking out the incoming slashing whip. His block was pushed back. Othia.

Strong and brave thought Kirk. A voice came thrusting through his thoughts.

"KIRK!? SHE'S ARRIVED!" echoed through him

Kirk grunted aloud. Then dropped to one knee. Yelling in pain. He wondered why. What was this pain he felt rushing through his mind. Othia yelled aloud.

Sending her flying whip towards Kirk. He tossed his shield into her direction. Hitting her left Night shield hard. Rushing forward.

He jumped left and tossed an explosive bomb. It exploded underneath her feet. Sending her flying to the ground. She yelled in pain. Feeling the hard shrapnel.

"KIRK! YOU SAID YOU'D SAVE ME! PROTECT ME!" she continued

"ARGGHHAAAAAAAA" yelled Kirk

His head rushed. His headache was painful. He could feel slashes coming onto his chest. Painful. A strong connection he felt to her. Almost like he was there.

Being attacked. Being hurt. Being killed. He yelled out loud. Dropping to his knees. His shield slammed into the ground. Othia stood back up. Healed herself.

Rushed lunging. Her whip slapped the right side of Kirk's Helmet face side. Kirk rolled across the ground once more. Lying on his back. Facing upwards.

She stood over him. Determined to kill him. Kirk could see her. Yet his body felt paralyzed. In pain. Kirk closed his eyes and opened them. She slammed her whip down.

* * *

 _\- KIRK'S PAIN , MEMORY, WHAT HE COULD SEE IN THAT MOMENT-_

Grey fog. Kirk was on his knees. His arms chained.

He was hit over and over again. He wore no armor.

The King. The King of Ezra. Mighty and strong.

Slapped Kirk over and over. People watched.

Kirk bled from his mouth and nose.

" You traitor! You have no right to call yourself "KNIGHT!" yelled the King

" WHAT SAY YOU!"

" I'd...I'd...AGAIN!" yelled Kirk

" WHAT?!"

" I'd do this all over again" said Kirk

Kirk looked towards the king and smiled. The King walked away. Other higher stronger members of his order came and took Kirk away.

Days later. Kirk was left in the hot heated ground. Beaten. Shamed. A walking traveler found him. Took him. Healed him. Kirk found her amusing. The way she did this.

Out of the purity of her soul. The kindness he was given. Kirk stared at his own bare hands. Seeing what slash marks. What bindings he had that wouldn't and couldn't.

Be erased. He betrayed his kingdom he was brought into. Loved the daughter of a king. Yet to be left with a scared mark onto himself. The shack he was in. Far away.

Kirk could see it all. The land. The layout. The large massive area of dirt and mountain like terrain. His healer was a merchant. She collected items.

She took and retrieved them. She traveled throughout danger and peaceful lands. Kirk knew her as " Mai The Healer of Aria". She had left him clothing. A sword.

A shield. Including an estus flask. Something she would carry with her all the time. Kirk got dressed. And suited. Finding himself a reason to travel.

One thing was on his mind. To regain what was one of his most precious things in life. His Armor.

* * *

 _\- THE PHANTOM OF KIRK THE KNIGHT OF THORNS -_

Opening his eyes once more. Kirk awoke.

The Fairy Lady Boss. Lifeless. Her corpse was slashed. Burned. Beaten. She was once a living treasure to Kirk. Now. Gone. Just like what he once had before. Now.

The only thing left was his anger. His growing rage ever since before. The reasons of many. Much many of why he doesn't stay in one place. Where he travels.

All leads to death and sat back up. Finding himself. Sitting up. Ahead of him. He saw her. Her eyes. Her face. The time of her death. When he was gone.

He had thought. Eve of the White Knights would be dead. But no. She survived. Living the pain. Through to this point. She had come to redeem herself.

Kirk dropped to his knees. Looking down at the ground.

She was dead. Lifeless. He couldn't look at her. He failed her.

Befallen her.

Her Screams for help.

Her wanting.

Her need.

Gone.

Feeling useless.

Kirk didn't scream.

Didn't say a word.

His body around him. Began to glow with a hint of red glowing like Phantom essence.

 _ **DARK SOULS**_

 _ **THORNS OF RED**_


End file.
